Character Profile: Mason
by ToBeSomebody
Summary: This is purely for my story "The End of All Battles." A character profile of the OC Mason.


**A/N:** I realized that it might be helpful if I added a link in here for the story that this goes to. =P

EDIT: Boy do I feel silly. Apparently I can't add a link to the story, sorry guys. =[ It's in my profile though!

EDIT (again): Also realized I hadn't added an appearance for Mason. Here's the update.

* * *

**Character Profile: Mason**

Mason is a self-proclaimed Pokemon Enthusiast. Ever since he was young, he's been able to connect and bond with almost any pokemon in a very short period of time. The first instance occurred with Noone (pronounced "noon"), a vulpix that has since evolved into a ninetails. The two of them have been inseparable from the time of their meeting, and Noone has been known to show qualities very unique to a ninetails.

**Character:**

Mason has always been very outspoken with his thoughts, though not to the point of being inconsiderate of others. He has claimed before that he sees no reason to lie to hide his thoughts or feelings about anything. From a very young age, Mason was shown to possess an ability to connect with pokemon almost immediately, as if they were drawn to him. Everyone claimed he "had a way with pokemon." When he was 8, he spotted a vulpix sitting in the middle of a large field getting drenched by the rain. He approached it with his umbrella and offered it shelter. After taking it home, the vulpix became extremely attached to Mason and he decided to keep it as his first pokemon, giving it the name "Noone." Mason began his journey (which consists solely of traveling with no defined destination) shortly after Noone evolved into a ninetails. As odd as it seemed, the two were nearly undefeatable in almost any battle they encountered, with Noone showing traits of psychic pokemon as well as fire. For a short period, Mason was attempting the gym challenge of Kanto and acquired his first 3 badges with ease, but gave up shortly after, claiming that it was Noone's decision not to attempt the gym challenge. Mason shows little concern in almost every aspect of his life and journey, insisting on taking things easy and enjoying life as it comes.

**Appearance:**

Mason is 5'10" with brown hair and green eyes. He wears a faded red button-up shirt that hangs down a bit past his waist. His pants are baggy and black and have large Velcro pockets on the outer side of both legs. His shoes are black slip-ons, the same brand and type he's worn since he was a child. He's always seen with his green pack hanging down by his side by its single strap. His hair is short and spiky.**  
**

**Trainer Class:**

In terms of training, Mason and his pokemon have seen many battles (including gym battles) but he has never expressed any plans in making a career out of battling, nor out of any pokemon-oriented profession known. He has referred to himself on many occasions as a "Pokemon Enthusiast." Although this has been referred to by others as simply another term for "PokeFan" or "Pokemon Fanatic," Mason claims that it's a different category entirely. While he's not part of any trainer class currently, Mason has shown some of the traits of multiple known classes. It's been speculated that he wishes to become a breeder or professor due to his natural connection with pokemon, though he has shown no desire toward either of those careers. He has also defeated a total of three Kanto gym leaders using only Noone, his ninetails, while he made a brief attempt at the Kanto gym challenge. For the time being, Mason is unclassified in terms of trainer class, and is simply a pokemon trainer.

**Pokemon:**

After a long time of traveling and battling with only Noone, Mason encountered a gastly wandering around a dig site in the Kanto region. As per usual it was quite mischievous, stealing first his backpack and then his shoes. After getting his things back, he battled the gastly. It was surprisingly powerful for a wild pokemon, so he captured it after their battle. It was given the name "Poof" and has since evolved into a haunter, though it still retains its playful nature. Mason's third pokemon is an igglybuff that he had saved from an encounter with some ursaring in the Johto region. Mason gave it the name "Seven." Mason also possesses a dratini, one of the rare dragon pokemon of the Kanto region, however he claims that it's not his. It appeared at his house one day while Mason was taking a break from traveling. It was very insistent on coming inside his house, eventually breaking through one of his windows. He gave it the name "Red" and captured it and it seemed to become very attached to him. Even though it was very shy around other people, it was extremely playfully and energetic around Mason. However, Mason still insisted that it didn't belong to him, and it was simply waiting for its real owner to show up. Red stays at home in Saffron city under the careful watch of Mason's neighbors.


End file.
